


Hats

by IrenkaFeralKitty



Series: Rogue Squadron Shorts [24]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrenkaFeralKitty/pseuds/IrenkaFeralKitty
Summary: Corran watched Janson through the corner of his eye, trying to get a better feel for the recently returned Rogue.





	Hats

Corran watched Janson through the corner of his eye, trying to get a better feel for the recently returned Rogue.

Oh, he remembered meeting Janson years ago on Corellia when he led a mission to try and find Soontir Fel’s family. He’s seen him carrying out missions and doing regular training as the second-in-command of Wraith Squadron. He’s even hung around the man once the Wraiths were finally assigned to the _ Mon Remonda. _

This is different. 

The Wraiths are gone, vanished into the dark confines of New Republic Intelligence. One of the Rogues they’d been flying with had bowed out of the squadron with visible relief when Janson was reassigned to them. The man hadn’t hesitated to make himself comfortable among the Rogues either. He’d been quick to ingratiate himself with the newer members of the squadron and carried himself with an easy attitude around the other veterans of the Rebellion that showed their long friendship. 

Corran was just having trouble getting a handle on him. 

Janson hadn’t even waited a week before launching his first prank. He’d started simple by rigging their lockers to explode glittery particulates all over everyone after a training mission. 

Tycho had just sighed and gave Janson a pained look. Glitter clung to his eyelashes and hair, and as it continued to slowly float downwards around him, he’d looked like an ethereal being out of legend. 

(Corran resolutely tried not to think of the shower he’d taken afterwards. He’d had to make full use of the extra time Wedge allowed them and emerged feeling both confused and flustered. It had been weeks before he could look at Tycho and not remember that shining version of him and… He really shouldn’t be thinking about him- it- that again.)

Janson hadn’t been surprised when Wedge made him clean the locker room, their lockers, gear, and flight suits. 

What had been a surprise, to Corran at least, was the Wedge had made Hobbie help him. 

Corran’s experience with Hobbie Klivian was as Tycho’s dour second-in-command. Hobbie had always been quiet, dutiful, and a strong, steadying presence that helped anchor Rogue Squadron as they adjusted to Wedge’s absence.

He’d been different ever since Janson joined them. 

Instead of sitting quietly in the corner of the pilot lounge, Hobbie could now be found at Janson’s side as he prowled through the ship or sitting shoulder to shoulder with him while Janson inserted himself into the most exciting conversation or activity he could find.

Even now, as the Rogues waited for their briefing to start, they were sitting side by side a little ways away from everyone else. Hobbie was reading something on his datapad and Janson…

Corran allowed himself a quick look. Janson had moved on from carefully affixed several smaller sheets of flimsi together and was now rotating the large square around and around as he folded it this way and that.

A look of satisfaction sudden appeared on Janson’s face and he ran his hands across the bizarrely folded flimsi construction in front of him. He then picked it up and stuck his hand in an open side, spreading the two long sides open until the strange triangle looked large enough to eat out of. It almost looked like an old fashioned non-repulsor equipped boat.

Janson offered it to Hobbie who set down his datapad so he could study it. Then, without a word, he placed it on his head like a hat and and returned to his datapad. 

Corran cast a quick look around and saw similar expressions of confusion on several of the faces of the other pilots. Before anyone could speak up, Wedge and Tycho finally entered the room. 

Tycho blinked, then covered his mouth with his hand when he saw Hobbie. A grin could be seen peeking out from behind it. Wedge did a double-take before sighing and hooking his datapad into the podium, apparently choosing to ignore the spectacle. 

Hobbie tucked his datapad into a pocket and propped one foot on his knee as he leaned back in his chair. One arm draped itself on the back of the chair, his hand coming to rest behind Janson’s shoulder. The shorter dark haired man himself had his arms crossed over his chest and his legs stretched out in front of him as he waited for the briefing to start. 

The flimsi hat was perched at an angle on Hobbie’s head, giving him a rakish look.

Corran returned his attention to the center of the briefing room, feeling vaguely unsettled. 

He was never going to understand them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a comic I saw on Tumblr. The text read: “Two people are waiting, sitting together but not looking at each other. One makes a paper hat out of a newspaper. They show it to the other one. The other one, without smiling or anything, takes the hat and puts it on. They both resume waiting that way without acknowledging this.”


End file.
